Circle of Totems (5e Druid Archetype)
Circle of Totems Commonly called shamans or totemists, druids of this circle learn to call upon the powers of animals through totems, to directly attune to themselves. The wild nature of these beasts affects the bodies of those in this circle, changing their form in subtle or drastic ways. Bonus Proficiencies When you join this circle, at 2nd level, you gain proficiency in carpenter's tools. Totems Beginning at 2nd level, you learn how to craft totems and bind yourself to them. When you finish a short or long rest, you choose one totem from the list of totems to bind yourself to, granting you benefits based on that totem. You have the lesser benefit until your next short or long rest, however they are suppressed temporarily in an antimagic field ''or similar effect. The benefit persists even while you are wild shaped. Greater Binding Starting at 6th level, you gain more powerful benefits from your totem. You gain the greater effect of totems you bind to, as well as the previous benefits. Double Totem At 10th level, when you finish a short or long rest, you may bind yourself to 2 totems, instead of only 1. Totem Shape By 14th level, your mastery of totems lets you take on the form of a totem, instead. When you use your Wild Shape feature, you may transform into one of your bound totem's Totem Shape. This ignores the CR restriction of Wild Shape. '''Totems' Below are your options for totems to bind yourself to. At your option, you also gain minor physical attributes that are reminiscent of your bound totem(s). For example, if you have a bear totem, you might be unusually hairy and thick-skinned. Ant Lesser Benefit. ''Your carrying capacity is treated as being one size larger. ''Greater Benefit. ''Your armor class while not wearing armor is equal to 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Wisdom modifier. You can equip a shield and still gain this benefit. ''Totem Shape. ''Your totem shape is an ankheg. Bear ''Lesser Benefit. ''You have advantage on all Strength checks. ''Greater Benefit. ''Your movement is not halved for the first creature you grapple. ''Totem Shape. ''Your totem shape is a cave bear. Cobra ''Lesser Benefit. ''You have resistance to poison damage. ''Greater Benefit. ''You are immune to poison damage and the poisoned condition. ''Totem Shape. ''Your totem shape is a giant constrictor snake. Scorpion ''Lesser Benefit. ''Your unarmed strikes deal 1d6 slashing damage, and you can use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier for attacks with them. When you take the Attack action, you can make one unarmed strike as a bonus action. ''Greater Benefit. ''Your armor class increases by 1, and you have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned. ''Totem Shape. ''Your totem shape is a giant scorpion. Shark ''Lesser Benefit. ''You gain a swimming speed equal to your base walking speed, and can breathe air as well as water. ''Greater Benefit. When you use your action to make a melee spell attack, you can use your bonus action to make a bite attack. This attack deals 1d6 piercing damage and has the ''finesse property. ''Totem Shape. ''Your totem shape is a hunter shark. Spider ''Lesser Benefit. ''You gain a climbing speed equal to your base walking speed. ''Greater Benefit. ''You are proficient in Stealth, and double your proficiency bonus for Dexterity (Stealth) checks. ''Totem Shape. ''Your totem shape is a phase spider. Tiger ''Lesser Benefit. ''Your movement speed increases by 15 feet. ''Greater Benefit. ''Your jumping speed is doubled. ''Totem Shape. ''Your totem shape is a saber-toothed tiger. Wolf ''Lesser Benefit. You can take the Dash action as a bonus action. ''Greater Benefit. ''Allied creatures have advantage on melee attack rolls against any creature within 5 feet of you that is hostile to you. ''Totem Shape. ''Your totem shape is a dire wolf.Category:Archetypes